


杰作

by phospho2019



Series: https://34807144.lofter.com/post/30b67524_1c6ef481a [1]
Category: Ultraman - Fandom, ウルトラマンレオ | Ultraman Leo
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Eggpreg, Family, Group Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacle Sex, 肢体残缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 黑犬太太的万圣节paro衍生的吸血鬼paro.吸血鬼赛文偷走死于分尸的雷欧兄弟的遗体将其改造成供血用的饵食。https://34807144.lofter.com/post/30b67524_1c6ef481a原设链接，建议阅读前食用(づ ●─● )づ主零狮，辅七狮和狮子兄弟骨科。还有少量的泰罗/阿斯特拉。
Relationships: Leo/Astra, Leo/Ultraseven/Astra, Leo/ultraseven/zero, Ultraman Leo/Ultraseven-character, Ultraman Taro/Astra, ultraman leo/ultraman zero, 七狮 - Relationship, 零狮 - Relationship
Series: https://34807144.lofter.com/post/30b67524_1c6ef481a [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	杰作

**Author's Note:**

> 原设是黑犬太太的万圣节paro，角色不属于我，一切解释权归黑犬太太所有。  
> 建议阅读前食用黑犬太太的原设(づ ●─● )づ  
> 预警：本paro含有paro作者的角色理解和二设甚至三设，如有和原作人物及其他同好的理解有些许出入还请见谅。请斟酌后阅读。  
> 本文基调黑暗极度混邪，包含角色黑化和光明角色的堕落，道德感强烈的孩子还是不要看比较好。
> 
> 【PS：一月会放一个回收伏笔的基调更光明的零狮小番外】

【赛文】

赛文之所以对眼前玻璃棺材中的狮子兄弟产生兴趣，不仅仅因为两人的传说，还因为他们身上那死亡也无法磨灭的光。  
传奇般的血猎兄弟，哪怕在任务中双双死于分尸，遗体仍被摆放在血猎协会，被人类当作能够让吸血鬼闻风丧胆的圣物保存起来。人类看不到兄弟尸体上发出的光，而捕食归来的吸血鬼赛文正是被尸体散发的光芒吸引才潜入血猎协会大厅一探究竟。那种光芒来自于信念，是他的老对手的信徒才能发出的光，赛文曾以为这种人已经连同他的老对手一起死绝了，直到他看到在玻璃棺材中永眠的狮子兄弟。  
按理说那种光会随着人类死亡时信念的消散一起消失，可那对兄弟显然不一样。什么样的信念能够超越死亡？他们的光芒能够照亮世间多久？  
赛文提醒自己这是个研究的好机会。幸运的话，这光芒甚至能为己所用。  
让复活的血猎被自己生前捕杀的猎物奴役，还被用来对付曾经要守护的人类的话，也相当让人期待——存活千年的纯种吸血鬼，同时也是天才生物学家的赛文，这样想着。  
于是在雷欧和阿斯特拉的遗体失窃三个月后，某座不为人知的吸血鬼古堡中出现了一对兄弟。两人像是碎布拼凑的玩具娃娃，但从缝合的痕迹能看出制造者的用心之处。前来拜访赛文的吸血鬼刚开始总会被刚复活的血猎兄弟吓到，以为是仇敌穷追不舍地从地下找来算账，但在发现两人并无生前的记忆之后也就接受了他们的存在。况且这对兄弟有用到羡煞旁人，每个前来拜访的吸血鬼无不对他们垂涎欲滴：赛文在为狮子兄弟重建循环系统时创造性地加了点料，把兄弟二人的血液变成了吸血鬼最喜欢的品种。存活千余年的纯种吸血鬼赛文厌恶为了血液攻击人类的行为，在他看来这是缺乏自制的低级吸血鬼才有的恶习，所以他复活狮子兄弟的一个目的就是让他们满足自己和儿子塞罗对于优质血液的需求。  
这对少言寡语的饵食每日为两位主人定量供给血液，更让访客赞叹的是，兄弟二人的血液仍有着人类血液的特性：他们血液温热，血液的口味还会随着身体激素的增减发生变化。这就让进食有了一种下厨的乐趣：饵食的口味取决于主人赋予的刺激，并且在漫长的驯养磨合中，某些特定的口味逐渐与特殊的节日和堪称仪式的行为联系在了一起，对雷欧而言这是牵一发而动全身的刺激，而逐渐拥有更多自主意识的他也慢慢学会观察主人的言行来控制自己的情绪，让血液的口味符合赛文当下的心境成为了他逐渐掌握的惊喜。  
总而言之，这对古堡的万用家仆不仅仅是极品的饵食，凭借生前的肌肉记忆也承担了古堡护卫的职责。在让主人免去捕食的辛苦之余，血液品质还优异到足以让初次接触的吸血鬼为之癫狂。

【雷欧】  
雷欧有记忆以来，第一眼记住的就是赛文。苍白的吸血鬼好整以暇地站在手术台旁打量醒来的雷欧，问他感觉如何。  
“感觉，先生？”大脑尚未完全解冻，狮子面对问题迷茫地歪头，哪怕他的记忆被抹去，仍然能从他的言行中看出作为L77国王子出生的血猎刻在骨子里的教养。在赛文看来，那恰好露出的修长脖颈简直是邀请，但他还是收起不知不觉间伸出的獠牙，耐心地对初生的狮子微笑。毕竟精神上仍是幼狮的孩子刚从失忆复活的黑暗迷雾中醒来，难免会感到惶恐；如果现在采取直吸，可能会对他初愈的灵魂烙上对吸血的不适感。  
“我赐予你新生，雷欧。你现在有什么感觉？”  
雷欧。新生的活尸小声咀嚼这个似曾相识的名字，不知为何，他感觉自己的灵魂缺失了一半，却想不起来自己完整的灵魂应该是什么样子。但这种灵魂的幻肢痛很快被没一种没来由的狂喜所吞噬，雷欧现在唯一能确信的，是这种狂喜和眼前这位吸血鬼有关。就像破壳的雏鸟把偷走自己准备食用的狼误认为母亲一样，雷欧空白的灵魂本能地对这个微笑的吸血鬼产生了依恋和效忠的欲望。  
“我感到...感激，先生。”  
“叫我赛文。”吸血鬼笑了，獠牙再也遮掩不住。他终于俯下身，贴过来的热切身体却感觉不到丝毫温度。“雷欧，我好奇感谢的味道。”吸血鬼贴在睡醒的狮子耳边悄声说。  
于是雷欧本能地凑近吸血鬼的嘴边，领取自己的奖赏。狮子不知道这种莫名的期待和战栗从何而来，只是感觉自己如果有尾巴早就摇起来了。雷欧不知道，消除兄弟二人记忆的是赛文，给雷欧植入只有通过被吸血才能触发的快感的也是赛文——而很多年后，雷欧才能慢慢学会如何抵御这种渴望被榨干血液的战栗快感，在面对悄悄赶来加餐的赛罗时语气断续地提醒少年不要吸食过量。但此时的雷欧只想把自己从血液到灵魂的一切献给面前的主；他解开领口扣锁时，眼睛始终直视着吸血鬼，动作过于急切以至于被金属钮扣割破手指。血液顺着指尖滴落时，赛文猛吸一口气凑过来含住。他一边吮吸受伤的指尖一边抚摸雷欧胸口露出的彩色计时器。吸血鬼复活雷欧兄弟时也修复了血猎身上显示剩余体力的彩色计时器，血猎生前如果体力不支，彩色计时器就会由蓝变红。赛文把这创造性地用作显示剩余血量的标识。  
此时雷欧胸前的蓝色宝石正像自己的双眼一样发出夺目的光，身体因为激动而颤抖，他毫不怀疑自己的血液此刻即将沸腾。狮子终于明白那种灵魂深处的未知战栗感从何而来：因为期待、急切和狂喜，他迫不及待想要为面前的人效忠，让他亲口品尝自己流淌全身的热切感激，并得到主人由衷的赞叹，这种赞叹只有自己能够给予.....  
想象中的撕咬变成现实，赛文冰冷的唇齿扯动连接颈动脉的留置管时雷欧感到刺痛，在往后数百年的岁月中，他将愈发依恋这种刺痛、乃至除此之外再无其他念想，因为这种刺痛是身处黑暗的雷欧以为的除了阿斯特拉之外唯一的光。  
活尸的身体痉挛着，不知是因为失血还是兴奋或者两者兼而有之，房间此刻只余吸食血液的汩汩声。雷欧逐渐颤抖地瘫在赛文身上，眼前的一切开始模糊。  
赛文吸食超量了，直到雷欧的所有指尖都感到刺痛和麻木、宝石计时器转为黯淡的红光时才停下。他快慰地长叹一口气，赞叹着久未品尝的优质血液的同时，也欣慰地回味着雷欧血液中狂喜的感激的味道。他确信从现在开始这孩子身心都将属于他，因为由心到脑彻底掌控一个人只需让他对你感恩戴德并认定自己永远无法偿还这份情谊。  
雷欧感到身体和头脑愈发沉重，恍惚中听到自己唯一熟悉的声音由远及近。“雷欧，你真是我最成功的杰作。永远都是。”赛文的语气带着高潮般的满足。  
雷欧重新陷入黑暗，因为梦中没有赛文。

【阿斯特拉】  
雷欧拾起地板上的火铳，幼弟从不离身的武器之一被他捏出了裂纹。尽管完全没有感应到幼弟求救的信号他还是断定阿斯特拉遭遇了不测。还没来得及责备自己的疏忽就紧闭双眼，雷欧凝神在古堡内感应着胞弟的踪迹。  
幼弟特有的气息在黑暗中铺出一条路，阿斯特拉残存的波频指向地下室。被删去生前记忆的雷欧尽管对自己和这位同胞之间的故事全然不知，但却可以确信他们两人之间有一种超乎常人的默契：那是一种不需要用主仆、父子或是师生关系维系的天然纽带。对于雷欧而言，阿斯特拉是可以托付后背的战友、是不用吸血也能读懂内心的书，是自己失而复得的另一半灵魂。每当他与幼弟视线齐平、注视他那似曾相识的眼睛，或是在黑暗中和对方像猫一样抱成一团、用温暖的的手细细感知描画阿斯特拉的轮廓时，雷欧就感到自己的灵魂暂时重获完整。雷欧为了阿斯特拉可以牺牲一切，甚至不惜违抗赛文的命令也要优先保证阿斯特拉的安全。  
他们被剥夺了一切，但灵魂的联系早已超越记忆和死亡。

无视主人“禁止入内”的命令，将地下室厚重的石板门生生踹碎时，他刚好赶上自己灵魂的另一半在赛文的指奸下射精。  
那是雷欧第一次目睹赛文平日在地下室内不为外人所知的“实验”。阿斯特拉健美的身体曲线被割裂开来，全身上下没有任何缝合的痕迹，因为之前缝合的部位已经被彻底拆开了。实验室内到处可见散落的肢体，从各处留下的红白混合物来看幼弟大概射了不止一次。此时阿斯特拉斜靠在手术台的上半身正注视着自己的下半身被赛文抵在墙上指奸，视角刚好够将红肿的后穴尽收眼底。不知道幼狮脸上高潮的余韵是因为下半身仍然藕断丝连的快感，还是因为目睹自己受虐产生的兴奋，毕竟两人连受虐欲都是那么的相似。  
这时雷欧才发现阿斯特拉残存的肢体在剧烈地痉挛，头雕已经因为失血过多而泛白。他从未见过幼弟以这个状态示人，因此狮子理所当然地把这个反应理解成了恐惧。他在本能的驱使下行动。

赛文几乎是在听到那扇足以抵挡攻城锤的门碎开的瞬间，就感到雷欧的刀抵上了脖颈。吸血鬼有些意外地擦着刀锋回头，感到狮子瞳孔中喷出的火几乎能将他点燃。发狂的狮子让他倍感好奇，与自己此刻被划伤的脖颈相比，赛文更在意的是雷欧出乎意料的反应。  
“莫非是有不受欢迎的客人吗？”赛文缓缓转身问道，双手仍然拖着阿斯特拉失去双腿的下身，白色的浊液不受控制地顺着插进后穴的手指流下。  
“放下阿斯特拉。”重生后的活尸第一次没有对他使用敬语，语气毫无温度。  
吸血鬼从善如流地点点头，这个动作让他脖颈上的割伤加深了。赛文像对待易碎品一样将剩下的阿斯特拉放在桌面上，甚至悉心地为它垫上了自己的披风，以防幼狮失血过多的肉体着凉。  
“所以是谁来了？血猎？”他将指尖残留的白色液体舔食干净后问道，一时之间室内只余幼狮粗重的喘息声和混合液体从桌面滴落的声音。  
“把阿斯特拉拼回来。”雷欧举刀的手纹丝不动。赛文愈发好奇，他从未听过雷欧用威胁的语气说话。“我当然会的，不过——”  
下一秒他就被横冲的狮子按着额头撞进了墙，撞碎的石块飞溅一地。  
“这大概不太容易打扫。”他平视双眼喷火的雷欧叹了一口气，对方呼在他脸上的热气让赛文联想到捕食的野兽。“立刻，把他拼回来，我不允许你伤害他。”雷欧一字一顿，咬着牙对他说。  
赛文举起双手投降，他终于明白一向驯服的雷欧为什么突然生气。他起身走向阿斯特拉的上半身，然后把高潮后仍然虚弱的幼狮举到双眼发直的雷欧面前。  
“感应他，读他的反应。”赛文下令。  
即使是在这种时刻，吸血鬼的命令仍然具有不容违抗的压迫感，雷欧这才有时间静下心来感知幼弟的思维。藕断丝连的心灵感应生效，雷欧意外地没有体会到想象中的恐惧和痛苦。恰恰相反，他甚至感知到了一种诡异的幸福感，那是自己从未给予对方的。  
我很好哦，雷欧哥哥。请不要担心。这么近的距离下他终于听到了对方用微弱念力传来的话。  
“阿斯特拉.....”佩刀应声而落，雷欧半是欣慰半是担忧地用颤抖的双手抚摸幼弟仍带潮红的脸颊，这才发觉弟弟之前的颤抖是因为过度兴奋。“太，太好了，你没事......”他有些不知所措地把喘息的幼弟拥入怀中，同时用探询的目光望向靠在墙上微笑的主人。  
“阿斯特拉喜欢和我一起做实验。”赛文轻轻拍掉肩上的碎石，欣赏地看着墙上被雷欧撞出的痕迹，暗自为这头雄狮的强大而着迷。“所以我认为有必要在实验之后给予他一些奖励。他很喜欢，不是吗？”  
“奖励。”雷欧像抱婴儿一样抱着幼弟喃喃自语，感受着阿斯特拉在迷乱之中小口舔舐自己不知何时流下的汗水，从他满足的表情来看貌似很喜欢哥哥的味道。  
赛文再次微笑，同时露出獠牙。为了奖励雷欧有趣的不屈，以及他毫不犹豫地违背自己的命令优先保护幼弟的强硬态度，吸血鬼邀请雷欧共同进食。

他们在地下室一起享用被卸去四肢的阿斯特拉。重新缝合的幼狮被项圈和绳索固定，因失血过多感到窒息的同时，随着后穴里主人性器的抽插愉快地小声呜咽着。雷欧负责在主人使用幼弟时给后者喂食；阿斯特拉的嘴还太小，不能含住他的全部性器，但无数个夜晚的相互慰藉早已让他熟知兄长的敏感带，用乖巧的舌头熟门熟路地舔过兄长的冠状沟。黏连的水声、被撞得含糊不清的呜咽声、雷欧满足的呻吟声交织在一起，最终以雷欧释放在血亲口中作为中场休息的信号。雷欧松开扶住阿斯特拉圆润头角的双手，性器和浊液一起滑出的瞬间就听到了幼狮迫不及待的祈求：“哥、哥哥....啊哈，雷欧哥哥！唔，请！请帮我拔掉啊，呜......”

雷欧向下看去，只见幼弟孤零零的性器早已挺立多时却无从慰藉，不仅仅是因为失去双手，还因为铃口插入的那根防止射精的金属棒，只有几滴少得可怜的前液从缝隙中挤出，整根性器已经憋得变了颜色。  
“不可以哦阿斯特拉。”赛文听到后停下动作，这让濒临顶点却迟迟无法解脱的阿斯特拉直接崩溃地哭出了声，听到哭声的雷欧发觉自己的性器再次抬头。幼弟仍带着自己喂食痕迹的口中颤抖着哈出热气，断断续续地吐出一些不连贯的请求。  
“阿斯特拉已经很棒了，如果再稍稍坚持一下会更好哦。”赛文贴着阿斯特拉发红的头角柔声安慰道，同时轻轻地咬上幼狮头角边缘的敏感点，这个动作让本就濒临绝顶的阿斯特拉猛得一收小腹，把吃下的性器含得更紧，甚至挤出了一些先前注入的精液。“马上就好了，再稍稍忍耐一下。”吸血鬼说完加快了律动的速度，这让幼狮的嚎叫拔高了一度，而自己敬爱的兄长俯下身来亲吻着自己眼角的生理性泪水的动作更是加剧了他的快感。  
这太超过了，在暴风雨肆虐的海面如小舟般沉浮的阿斯特拉浑浑噩噩地想，在兄长和主人的注视下高潮什么的。他已经喊不出任何声音了，修长的脖颈像濒死的天鹅一样后仰。缺少锻炼的阿斯特拉还是没有等到主人射在他体内，他已经因为失血过多而陷入了窒息性休克。“乖孩子。”阿斯特拉沉入漆黑海洋中听到的最后声音是主人的夸赞，然后小腹如约溅满了自己的东西。

雷欧明白主人不食用弟弟是为了防止阿斯特拉失血过多导致生命危险，可是如果肾上腺素消退，幼弟就要错过最佳赏味期限了。然后他看到食髓知味的主人把幼弟在披风中安顿好，向自己走来。  
“我好奇狂怒消逝的味道。”吸血鬼说着咬上了他的脖颈。  
“奇特。”他简短地评价道，深饮一口又把血通过吻渡给雷欧。“不过我还品出了些熟悉的东西。”  
“是羡慕吗？你是羡慕对阿斯特拉做出这种事的我，还是羡慕被这样对待的阿斯特拉？”  
“不要担心，我为我的最高杰作准备了更美丽的演出。”

【赛罗】  
地牢里黑暗潮湿，眼前已经饿出一层血雾的赛罗为了平静近乎躁狂的心绪，尝试回忆和雷欧有关的一切。然而平日屡试不爽的方法此刻却起了反作用，正值青春期的吸血鬼在因为回忆与眼下境况的落差把铁栏抓出了火星；铁栏由赛文打造，即使是饱食状态的自己也不能摇动一丝一毫，更别说是眼下已经两天没有吸血的虚弱状态。赛罗尽量无视空气中刻意到放肆的血腥气，却阻挡不住脑海中随雷欧的气息迅速铺开的念想。年轻的吸血鬼像笼中的困兽，考虑到雷欧对他的意义，这场针对自己不加节制的超量饮血引发的惩罚已经接近酷刑。而赛罗眼下处境的罪魁祸首与其说是地牢铁栅外那一小瓶开封的雷欧的血液，不如说正是他那一向恶趣味的父亲。

赛文厌恶任何形式的失控，这意味着有变量脱离他的预期，扰乱自己精心设计的一切剧作——父亲对于失控的厌恶本质上是对任何无礼愚昧地破坏自己创作的艺术品的行为的厌恶。塞罗明白，眼前的一切，从自己到古堡到隔壁实验室的研究成果，再到此刻在餐室陪伴泰罗和赛文的雷欧兄弟，全部都是父亲的作品。赛罗尚在年幼之时就认清了自己的地位，对于已经存活千年、历经无数风花雪月的赛文而言，亲情的概念早已淡薄到降级成为藏品之一的程度——从某种程度上说倒不如是一种升级，赛罗想到这里大声冷笑——总而言之，父亲鄙视自己旺盛的嗜血欲，认为如果赛罗因嗜血而失去理智，就和外面那些活该被血猎处死的袭击人类的低级吸血鬼没什么两样。然而正值青春期的少年吸血鬼不懂节制，在狮子兄弟定量供给的血液之外总是偷偷溜到雷欧那里加餐，被发现的话总会因为饮血超量被父亲关进地牢要求反省。两天前他又不小心把雷欧吸到昏厥过去，等父亲破门而入时雷欧的彩色计时器早已暗红无光。

这次的惩罚不同于以往的禁闭。赛文将他锁进地牢后，在他够不到的栏外墙角放了一瓶开封的雷欧的血液。两天过去，这场试炼已经彻底沦为酷刑，再不想办法出去的话，就算不饿死也会被活活气死在这里——赛罗想到这里又笑了，等笑容消失他就捡起佩刀砍断了自己的双腿。  
既然不能打破铁栏，干脆把自己改造到战胜环境的形态不就好了。赛罗懊恼自己为什么没早点想到这一点，于是愈发面不改色地切割自己，按照能挤出铁栏的大小。他知道自己大概是疯了，但这可是克制地发疯——就像自己对雷欧的情感——为了逃出来把自己切碎的举动被雷欧知道后不知是会获得斥责还是补偿——一切可是因你而起啊雷欧——想起正在餐室陪伴两位父辈的雷欧兄弟，一向沉稳的赛罗不禁双手一抖，腹部突然偏离预期线路的刀锋让他痛得眼前一黑。  
可恶。缓过神来的赛罗看着意外流出的内脏小声咒骂自己。万幸万幸，没割破肠胃就好，他耸耸肩，趁神智仍然清醒的最后时刻，用双臂支撑着残损的上半身拖着内脏挤出了牢笼。还没来得及捡回自己的下半身拼好，青春期的吸血鬼就迫不及待地抓起墙角那瓶刺眼到过分的血液，一仰脖子，把他失而复得的性命连瓶带血丢进口中咬碎。  
雷欧的味道瞬间烧遍喉管。赛罗瞪圆双眼，当雷欧的血液在仅剩的肠胃中如野火般蔓延开来时，他因为重获力量恢复视力的双眼清楚地看见自己遗落的下半身勃起了——众所周知，吸血鬼的食欲和性欲总是密不可分，对于正值200岁的赛罗来说尤甚。有什么东西从口中滴落，到底是是自己口中被玻璃碎片割破流出的鲜血还是雷欧流出的毒品，塞罗已经无心分辨。他享受着雷欧的血液和唤醒的力量一起涌入双臂，涌入自己还未接上但已经听到召唤向自己爬来的身体碎块，涌入自己已经两天没碰过雷欧的性器，就着那股力量一拳打碎了墙，然后双眼失神地摇了摇头。  
不，这不是他，这根本不是他。赛罗在拼接肢体、看着断面快速接合的时候喃喃自语，像是自我催眠又像是在给自己打气。年轻的吸血鬼在这种时刻也不忘提醒自己保持理智，不是因为自己本身多么克己，也不是因为父亲对于失控的厌恶的耳濡目染，而是因为，这是作为自己格斗技指导者的雷欧的要求。赛罗愿意倾听遵守雷欧的教诲，无论何时都不想失态，因为雷欧不希望他这样。  
反正雷欧不会知道，刚才的一切就当是饿昏了头吧，要怪就怪老爹和叔叔吃独食。赛罗想着，深吸一口气重归冷静，冲向举行血宴的餐室，在身后留下一路血滴。

这不是他第一次因为过量饮血差点被惩罚到死。正值青春期、吸血欲旺盛的赛罗，之前就曾在叛逆期违背父亲禁止袭击人类的规定，在失控时去附近的人类村庄加餐。父亲发现后，在太阳下山后把他带回屠杀地点挂上了十字架，并告诉他这是一场试炼，只有想办法活下来回到古堡才算证明自己有继续赎罪的资格。赛文临走前提醒他，就算熬到了日出也最好祈祷不要被血猎发现，只有赛罗回到古堡才算历练结束，否则不会来救他也不会为塞罗疗伤。赛罗确信父亲不是为了把他弄死就是真的相信他能想办法活下来，毕竟寿命漫长的吸血鬼可不会费心探索什么育儿方法，他们间苗一样的育种就像斯巴达一样严格，未能达到亲辈要求的会被随意处理掉或者接受更严酷的历练以证明自己有存活的价值。

赛罗在一百多年的打压和冷暴力中，最擅长的技能之一是收敛自己的气场，伪装成人畜无害的样子以避人耳目。早已谙熟伪装的吸血鬼最终成功骗过了一个夜间赶路的人类旅者，在那人上前解救自己时吸干了他的血恢复了部分体力。  
但那也只是部分而已。饥饿已经对年轻的吸血鬼造成重创，赛罗仅仅保持清醒就已经相当困难，因此在穿过树林时没有留意地形，不小心惊扰了冬眠的幼熊。缺乏经验的年轻吸血鬼果断地杀死了幼熊喝血，结果被幼熊的母亲愤怒地追杀。当力不能敌的赛罗被母熊撕碎时，他自暴自弃地认定自己的生命到此为止，没有做多余的反抗就被撕碎吞进了熊腹。  
等待意识消散的时间是漫长的，长到足以过一遍走马灯。  
赛罗是父亲在200年前和一个神秘的吸血鬼贵族生下的，那女人的生平已经不可考，赛罗只知道她最后因为过度嗜血被血猎协会盯上处决了。200年的时间足够人类走完四代人，但对于一个吸血鬼来说连成年都不够。最终的黑暗降临前，赛罗想到的不是自己喜欢的古老藏书，也不是在夜色掩护下披上斗篷去人类的集市上装作普通小孩参观，他先前以为自己喜欢的东西一样都没排到，此刻挤满他破碎意识的是仅仅来到古堡不久的雷欧。  
他之前还没意识到雷欧有多么特殊，大概只有失去才会知道——之后赛罗总是感谢命运之神给了他这次遇险让他学会珍视雷欧的可贵——睡觉的雷欧喂食的雷欧训练的雷欧呻吟的雷欧，作为家仆作为护卫作为食物作为玩偶的雷欧.......  
赛罗突然发现这个人短暂的存在让他的生活变得不同了：雷欧会在给他喂食的时候轻轻抚摸他的头和后背，手掌的温度此刻依然游走在背上；会在父亲面前包庇他的种种过错，哪怕被父亲识破后会承受双倍的惩罚；会应他的要求给他讲述古堡外的故事，尽管家仆自己也不知道那些破碎的记忆从何而来、是属于他自己还是属于口耳相传的神话；会在自己因为饥饿半夜悄悄溜进他的房间时小心地给他加餐，一边喘息一边提醒他不要吸得太多以防被父亲发现，然后在自己赖在他的房间不走时无奈地抱住他一起入睡......  
如此种种，数不胜数，记忆一旦决堤就奔腾席卷而来，在汹涌的情感回忆中赛罗这才意识到，雷欧在这短短的岁月中给予他的要比自己过去200年期待的还要多，从一个孩子错失的陪伴再到一个少年渴求的亲情再到赛罗从不好意思出口要求却不可或缺的温暖拥抱.....赛罗不知道雷欧到底在自己的人生中扮演了什么角色，他混乱的大脑只能联想到雷欧和阿斯特拉的关系。  
他好像问过雷欧这个问题。雷欧说，阿斯特拉是自己的亲人。  
亲人吗.....真是根植于血缘的脆弱纽带啊，吸血鬼的氏族可是比人类的家庭单位强大得多啊——赛罗记得当时的自己不屑一顾地下意识反驳。雷欧的反应呢？雷欧说了什么？他是像往常一样谦和地微笑，还是皱起眉头用柔和又不失磁性的声音辩解、就像他在父亲面前无畏地包庇自己一样？可恶......已经  
已经不记得了 所有的一切 都在 消失  
如果有可能的话，想对他 道歉，塞罗想着。他意外地不想死了，但自己已经无力动弹，连撕开熊胃的力气都没有。他这才发现那种曾被自己视为脆弱纽带的亲情正是自己想要的，那是以氏族为单位的吸血鬼家族所不齿的。他好傻，他还想对雷欧道谢，感谢雷欧取代了父亲的位置，如果有来生他希望自己能成为雷欧的亲人，作为一个普通人类小孩享受拥有雷欧的幸福......  
感谢你补全我的灵魂。赛罗在一遍白光中喃喃自语。雷欧。  
然后神明回复了他的祈求，他在祈祷中尝到了熟悉的血液的味道。  
“我在这里，赛罗，请不要怕。再坚持一下，我这就带你回家。”  
看来已经来到天堂了吧。失去意识的最后时刻，赛罗浑浑噩噩地想着，吸血鬼也能进入天堂吗？毕竟他的手那么脏......可是血液的味道和扶住自己额头的温度是如此的真实熟悉......  
雷欧。雷欧。赛罗呼唤着沉入黑暗。

雷欧是违抗赛文的命令赶来的，因为“只有那家伙才会认为残次品有潜在价值”——父亲的原话。赛罗不知道剖开熊腹之后雷欧具体做了什么，因为他已经陷入休克——但他猜大致过程也就是取出块状的自己拼好、喂血给自己快速愈合伤口，然后趁天色尚未破晓背着他疾速赶回古堡。  
此刻在古堡内狂奔的赛罗试着回忆雷欧当时感情的味道，却什么都不记得了，大概是因为当时自己的味觉尚未彻底恢复。然而在赛罗的潜意识里，再也没有比那晚更美味的雷欧，从那以后他就认为雷欧融入了他的体内；不是普通饵食和主人之间粗制滥造的联系，仿佛雷欧注入他体内的不仅仅是血液和生命，还顺便填补了他破破烂烂的灵魂。  
为什么要来？当时赛罗把脸埋在雷欧的衣领中问道，家仆温暖宽阔的后背以及熟悉的气息让他感到非常安全。活尸的身体很温暖，对于身体冰凉的吸血鬼来说就像火炉之于病猫。雷欧跑得相当平稳，完美地把磕碰减少到最小。他以前是不是经常这样背着阿斯特拉回家？  
“因为你和阿斯特拉对我来说一样重要。”雷欧背着赛罗大气不喘地稳稳回答。  
赛罗听到这个理由之后认真思考了一会儿，“所以说，原来阿斯特拉和我一样是残次品吗？”  
雷欧陡然急停，长筒靴在崖边擦出刺耳的声音。他僵硬地扭头，从赛罗的视角刚好能就着月光看到迎向他的脖颈，上面干涸的褐色血滴依稀可见。“......残次品？”  
“残次品不会增值的，还是尽早转手止损比较好。”赛罗耸耸肩，“养孩子不就是投资嘛。”  
雷欧讶异于赛罗此刻理所当然的语气，他换位思考了好一会儿才弄懂赛罗的思路。家仆皱起眉头，顺着崖壁快走几步，找了块避风的凹处坐下，然后把年轻的吸血鬼像易碎品一样横放在腿上，用温暖的大手捧住赛罗的脸颊、让他直视自己的眼睛，认真地说：“赛罗，你不是，阿斯特拉也不是，没有人是残次品。”雷欧低头直视赛罗，就那么直直地看进吸血鬼的眼睛深处，他的语气是那么认真和坚定，仿佛这个信念从未动摇过。赛罗感到头顶那对金色的狮子之瞳闪耀着奇异的光辉，那对光夹杂着雷欧的信念一起穿透自己先前一直紧闭的窗户、直直地照进他的灵魂深处，让他过早枯竭的灵魂和某种从未拥有且从未听说的情感死灰复燃。  
赛罗愣住了。他张了张嘴，千言万语交织在一起，最后只低声挤出来句谢谢，声音小到几乎被呼啸的山风淹没。

很多年后赛罗才意识到，那是他有生以来第一次，被当作一个独立的个体注视着，被一个哪怕死去也仍然用尸体的余温和言行本能地温暖他人的男人注视着。而他的亲生父亲只会把他刚刚堪堪躲过的死亡当成一场试炼，如果自己没能撑过去他就会去培育下一个作品。  
就是从那一刻起，赛罗对雷欧的情感起了变化。雷欧不仅仅是他的家仆，他食欲和性欲的混合体，还是他灵魂的镜子、未来的火，更是亦父亦母亦师亦友的存在。雷欧是他的新生灵魂破壳后遇见的第一个人，灵魂的雏鸟心态让他对雷欧产生了依恋，强烈到像是要把过去200年来缺失的爱意一股脑地补回来。  
之后为了让他恢复体力，雷欧再次让他吸血。赛罗看着雷欧脖子上新生的毫无疑问属于父亲的咬痕突然产生了强烈的占有欲。父亲从未告诉过他，自己除了进食之外和雷欧之间能有什么联系，但塞罗知道一天当中除去承担护卫和家仆职责的时间里，雷欧大多和赛文一起度过。每当路过那些残留父亲和雷欧混合气息的场所，赛罗总感到自己的心几乎要烧穿胸膛掉出去。  
那时赛罗还不懂得什么是爱，赛罗品味着雷欧体内对自己汹涌的情感，那是他从未体会的口味。彼时200岁的他还不知道那是爱的味道，他只是把那种味道命名为“雷欧”。  
雷欧也不知道，那天晚上是200年来的第一次，赛罗感谢自己被生下来。

年轻吸血鬼对雷欧的性欲就是从那一晚开始爆燃。为了奖励熬过历练的赛罗，同时让这个残次品继续增值，雷欧开始听从赛文的命令，在古堡的地下训练场负责指导赛罗格斗技。感谢吸血鬼的基因，全身心投入格斗训练的赛罗学得很快，三个月后就基本能和阿斯特拉打上几个回合了。作为师长的雷欧很是严厉，训练时一丝不苟的他和私下里那个平易近人的雷欧派若两人——赛罗觉得这一点也相当美味——不知道区分“性感”、“诱人”、“有吸引力”等等形容词的赛罗把自己眼中雷欧的特质一股脑地形容为“美味”——雷欧知道后总是暗自发笑，赛罗很喜欢。  
赛罗的格斗技能突飞猛进的另一个原因是他对雷欧抱有小小的私心，表现超出师长意料的他总有理由在训练结束后正大光明地要求奖励。雷欧彼时还不知道如何拒绝热情的少年，每次看着年轻吸血鬼幼狼般充满期待的眼神总是不由自主地答应，于是私教往往以幽会结尾，赛罗理所应当地在雷欧身上倾泻着收敛后的食欲与性欲。和父亲一样，他最喜欢性爱口味的雷欧，每次总要做到雷欧的小腹被精液填得微微鼓起、身上缠绕的绷带被汗水泪水唾液精液甚至其他液体的混合物彻底浸湿才停下。做爱时的赛罗热烈且克制，既想把师长那缝痕密布的身体在撕咬中扯碎、混合着血液一起吞吃入腹，也想拥抱他保护他互相蜷在一起守护他到地老天荒。两种欲望同时撕扯他的神经，让赛罗在做爱中几近崩溃。不同于以往夜间偷偷溜进雷欧房间的加餐，训练场幽会的禁忌感和向往更加炽热。平日定量供给血液的雷欧最多只会被两位主人吸到站不起来，而训练结束后他总会不小心被不懂节制的少年吸到昏厥、然后在胡乱的亲吻和激烈的交欢中醒来，反复多次直到赛罗满足为止，最终被少年抱去清洗身体然后虚弱地倒在少年日益结实的怀中沉沉睡去。  
赛罗不仅爱他的血液和灵魂，也喜欢和雷欧肌肤相贴的感觉。和雷欧的拥抱总能给他一种前所未有的奇妙安全感，就像回到诞生伊始的子宫时被温暖平静的羊水包围。因此雷欧每次在清晨醒来时，总能摸到身旁被自己的体温暖热的塞罗，就像小猫迷恋火炉和太阳。

他也在晨光熹微鸟儿初鸣之时问过雷欧那个问题，一向沉稳成熟的少年在这方面总是穷追不舍地发问。  
你爱我吗？你喜欢我哪里？你把我当孩子还是学生还是弟弟还是主人看待——如此种种，赛罗对于失而复得的安全感总是不敢相信一样反复确认。  
“吸我的血不就知道了。”雷欧总是这样回答他。  
而只有在这种时候，赛罗不想通过吸血了解雷欧的情感。他想了解的是雷欧，作为个体的雷欧，像阿斯特拉一样无需言语和交流就能读懂雷欧的想法——少年提出这样的要求。  
“还太早。”雷欧总是这样简短地作答，像是敷衍又像是有苦衷。

过去的种种随着走廊中雷欧的气息愈发浓烈不断席卷而来，赛罗撞开餐室的门时正好看到父亲和叔叔在等他。  
“你好慢哦。”经常跑来蹭血的泰罗叔叔抱着已经显出疲态的阿斯特拉说。泰罗每次来访都对阿斯特拉爱不释手，大概是因为从没当过哥哥。  
“要不是因为我推迟了演出，你就要错过赏味期限了。”赛文的手像演奏一样在略显不安的雷欧身上游走。他怀中赛罗的恋人意外地看上去状态不错，塞罗猜测两个吸血鬼在等待自己赶来时只是把阿斯特拉当作前菜而已，因为只有后者胸前露出的彩色计时器的蓝色不那么明亮。  
“演出？”赛罗茫然地发问，声音因久未进食和情欲的炙烤而嘶哑。“我以为这只是血宴。”  
赛文笑了。“我送你的礼物，”他解释道，拖起雷欧那因为不安而愈发僵硬的头颅，“我最完美的杰作，他们最精彩的演出，”他亲吻着雷欧颤抖的眼睑，”血液的味道将会前所未有地复杂，连我也没有尝过......”  
“演出究竟会如何发展？”他的父亲几乎吟唱起来了，“我相当好奇。”

赛罗闻言迟疑地走上前去，雷欧的气息愈发浓烈时他才隐隐感到有什么不对。长者的气息平时沉静凛冽，就像古刹的积雪，现在却较以往更加柔和，并且有一些陌生的絮动，赛罗只有在一种时候才会察觉到这种气息——

——放过这只。  
赛罗疑惑地看向对他打手势的长者，他确信自己没有读错雷欧的手势，但赛罗完全看不出来这只雌鹿有什么不能捕获的理由。并且这还是雷欧同意带他出猎以来的第一次收获，赛罗为了这一刻已经在雪中的灌木丛趴了三个小时。于是他用眼神向雷欧抗议。  
含着雪掩盖呼吸中的白雾的雷欧叹了一口气。感知。他干脆利落地打手势下令：感知她的波动。  
赛罗沉下心将意识探向那只翻找野果的鹿。的确有什么不同，她的气息更加柔和，带着一些赛罗从未见过的微小絮动。  
她怀孕了。雷欧打手势解释。我们那里不杀怀孕的母鹿。  
赛罗现在感觉雷欧的气息就像那只母鹿，那些微小的水波一样的絮动大概来自于胎儿。他突然想起自己从未问过雷欧，他们“那里”是哪里、长者关于捕猎的丰富经验是从何而来、是否还留有生前的记忆——  
“——那么，我先开动咯。”回忆被迫不及待的声音打断，露出獠牙的泰罗双手扶住了阿斯特拉的头角，照着家仆的侧颈咬了下去。

吸血鬼有晚餐和下午茶两次进食，每晚都会吸到雷欧和阿斯特拉双双失去站起来的力气、彩色计时器暗红无光为止。泰罗来蹭血的话会在午夜时加一餐，不过不会像平时喝得那么多。  
赛罗小时候就曾听来访的叔叔对父亲抱怨过，普通人类不仅保质期太短还难以入口，优质血液的供应者还都被很好地保护起来，擅自捕捉他们会加大被血猎追捕的可能性，这是一向小心谨慎乃至因为从未被血猎捕获过行踪而被称作“血月的幻影”的赛文一族所避讳的。再加上父亲一向深居简出，对其他家族乃至种族的事无心插手，只想不被打扰地做科学实验，偶尔去外面考察或猎艳也最多去看个热闹回来写到自己的新著里。为了用最小的风险获得最优质的血液，赛文造出了雷欧兄弟作为饵食，二人血液的纯度让人发狂。年轻的吸血鬼很早之前就自学过父亲的研究笔记，知道感情能改变饵食的味道，大多数吸血鬼都偏爱杀戮或是性爱口味；由于激素的变化，成年人类的血液大多粘稠凝滞，普通人类只有处于青春期阶段才能勉强达到入口的程度。这也是大多吸血鬼偏好未成年的少男少女、并总要在吸血前玩弄他们的原因。尽管雷欧兄弟被父亲定格在了和赏味期限相去甚远的25岁，但他们重生时却被彻底更新了血液循环系统，二人奇迹般温热的身体中流淌的是吸血鬼最喜爱的、口味醇正的极品。  
泰罗舔舐阿斯特拉侧颈渗出的血珠后发出了由衷的赞叹。等他回头看向盘腿坐在软垫上抱着雷欧的父亲，正看到赛文像拆礼物一样摘下雷欧的围巾，然后用围巾蒙住了家仆的眼睛。赛罗感知到空气中涟漪一样的不安扩散开来。他和雷欧都不知道赛文所说的演出是什么，而不能视物也加剧了雷欧的不安和敏感度。

蒙眼的长者在少年面前像玩偶一样被剥开，衣料从胸甲滑落至胯部的瞬间赛罗呆住了。  
师长原先结实的胸肌和小腹都肉眼可见地变软了，身前轮廓变得光滑柔和，连胸口彩色计时器的光芒都变得柔和，整个人的气质就像很多年前他在林中初遇的母鹿。更让少年屏住呼吸的，是雷欧那愈发饱满的胸部和略有弧度的小腹。他从未见过这样的雷欧，长者现在散发的气息是他从没有用雷欧联想到的，孕者的气息。  
“喜欢吗？”赛文对儿子微笑了一下，从后面抱住雷欧，把头搁在他的肩甲上，用脸颊轻轻蹭着活尸温暖的颈部。“生日快乐。”  
赛罗不知道父亲准备的一切是为了他那从未得知的生日，还是为了庆祝自己再一次历练成功获得的新生。他更倾向于后者，但眼下赛罗几乎无法思考了，因为父亲一手小心环住恋人的腰，另一只手自然地揉上了那缝痕密布的胸部，怀中的雷欧轻声吸入一口气，绷紧了身体。暴涨的胸部上，那对凸起的乳尖正好将他闪亮的肩甲顶起一条缝，像是祈求被撬开的微熟的贝类，鼓起的胸部甚至在胸口的彩色计时器两侧挤压起来；而那条被充血泛红的乳尖顶起的肩甲的缝隙，则随着雷欧被揉到不稳的呼吸翕张着，像是在邀请赛罗吮吸。  
赛罗不可抑制地上前，然后单膝跪下，低头试探地用掌心覆上那显怀的小腹，感知着。曾经解释的腹肌变得柔软，弧度和微阖的掌心正好契合，就像是为他量手准备的一样。然后随着师长一声轻哼，手上传来的蠕动吓了他一跳。“knock knock.”赛文露出獠牙，”猜猜里面是谁？”

这大概是父亲那些实验的一项，赛罗不是很想知道自己被关进地牢的这两天上面发生了什么。这时身后阿斯特拉的呻吟引得赛罗回头。显示剩余体力的彩色计时器已经在彻底变红甚至变暗，但泰罗不仅没有要停的意思，逐渐伸长的指爪还摸上了阿斯特拉的下身。  
“再失血的话就要缺氧窒息了，雷欧不会让你这么做的。”赛文懒懒地提醒，同时按住了扭动的雷欧。  
“放心啦，哥哥。我熟悉他的阈值就像熟悉自己家一样，我看上去像那些无法自控的家伙们吗？”泰罗从终于因为气压自动闭合的留置管上抬头，语气里满是戏谑。手在阿斯特拉性器上动作的幅度变大了，在活尸逐渐变大和不连贯的喘息声中，泰罗突然用另一只手卡住了他的脖子，然后直直地咬了下去。  
从赛罗的角度只能看到阿斯特拉的身体猛得弓起，小腹却迅速瘪下去，一声兴奋的惨叫卡在喉咙里。他射精了，因为缺氧和泰罗的抚慰。  
“好啦，打起精神来，我们才刚刚开始。”泰罗心满意足地舔舔嘴唇，从披风中捏出几根探针。阿斯特拉好像晕了过去。

“气味熟悉吗？猜猜这是什么做的？”赛文让雷欧平躺在自己腿上，在他的胸前像甜点师一样技术精湛地挤上奶油。微涨的乳尖点缀奶油后显得欲盖弥彰，不合时宜的微凉触感让蒙眼的雷欧双颊通红。  
赛罗感到奇怪，师长胸前的奶油毫无疑问地散发着熟悉的气息，那种气息只能来自——  
少年突然握紧了拳头，他想起了方才低头观察师长小腹时，雷欧鼓胀的乳孔在赛文的揉捏下隐隐渗出的清液。他难以置信地抬头望向父亲。  
“很合适，不是吗？”赛文闭目舔食雷欧覆盖奶油的乳尖，看上去相当享受。“今天下午刚用这里挤出来的乳汁做的哦。”他轻轻抚摸另外半边的乳房，看着乳尖上点缀的随动作跃动着附和他的话，然后在儿子的目光中将洁白的奶油和早已渗出的乳汁清液在雷欧饱满的胸前抹开。  
当赛罗亲眼看到小颗小颗的汁液从顶起肩甲的乳孔滴出时，少年脑海中的自持绷断了。赛罗凑上前去，加入了探索师长身体的仪式。他现在明白了演出的含义，从彩色计时器上看，雷欧没有被使用过，父亲大概是想看着嗜血发作的他享用雷欧。他这才回忆起来自己已经两天没有碰过自己的恋人，于是在师长被揉捏到愈发难耐的喘息声中，用因忍耐而颤抖的手扶上了自己熟悉的身体。

吸血鬼父子开始默契地分工演奏着雷欧，欣赏他被前后同时爱抚时发出的好听声音。胸前被体温迅速暖热的奶油早已被泰罗舔食干净，少年现在一手摸着师长的小腹，一手托住他的胸部，用舌头刮蹭乳尖。在地下训练场的无数次探索中，赛罗已经对雷欧的身体了如指掌，知道胸部是雷欧的敏感点之一；于是调用搁置两天的经验，一边用指尖隔着布料刮蹭一侧的乳尖，一边含住并舔弄另一个。

当蒙住双眼的围巾被解开时，雷欧的头脑已经不甚清明，眼神也因为持续不断的微小刺激变得迷离起来。身前是熟门熟路探索舔弄自己敏感点的尊敬自己的后辈，身后是按住自己双臂以防乱动的、小口啜饮自己的满足的主人。更糟糕的是，在无数个夜晚的训练中，自己已经会随着赛罗熟练的舔舐控制不住地勾起双腿，就像先前在训练场的武器架上一样，而现在的姿势也像当时一样让自己的膝盖不时顶上赛罗逐渐鼓起的性器。雷欧不妙地感到赛罗的喘息逐渐变得粗重，轻柔的舔舐变成了吮吸，然后变成了略带恶意的啃咬。身后大概已经湿透了，因为赛文先前一直在穴口划圈的手指已经能够自如深入。  
当第一声压抑不住的颤抖呻吟从紧咬的口中漏出时，雷欧感到自己快要控制不住了。他曾经多次仅仅凭借被赛罗舔舐乳尖就达到高潮——在没有被碰到性器的情况下。加速恶化自身境况的是赛罗刻意吮吸的声音，先前和赛罗在训练场幽会时，因为担心被赛文发现，两人总是尽量不发出任何声音，而雷欧也习惯了隐忍地仅凭后面高潮或是射精。现在明亮的灯光和刻意加强的吮吸声无限放大了雷欧的耻感，更不用说他感觉赛文是已经发现了他和赛罗的关系才这样安排。长者目光闪烁地看向眼神明亮的赛罗，突然感到身后的手指猛然深入。突如其来的刺激让毫无准备的雷欧小声惊叫，弓起的双腿撞上赛罗鼓起的帐篷。  
“这就已经高潮了吗？”赛文饶有兴致地啜饮高潮后胸膛剧烈起伏的雷欧，同时看着赛罗撕开雷欧身上仅剩的衣服并露出了自己的性器。“你的学生已经迫不及待了。”赛文吻着雷欧的脸颊解说着，“我要不要也加快进度呢？”  
腹中的卵就在这时不合时宜地动起来。  
“他们需要一些滋养才能彻底苏醒，猜猜小家伙们需要什么？”赛文按压着雷欧鼓起的小腹，引得家仆小声呜咽起来。雷欧一向不怎么喜欢在性事中发出声音，赛文非常喜欢利用这一点，用各种方式演奏雷欧。

雷欧总共被塞入了六颗卵，小腹已经堪比刚刚显怀的孕妇，现在他正在赛文的请求下将努力将它们全部排出。家仆的上身靠在赛文胸前，双腿被折起，良好的柔韧性让他修长的双腿正好倒架在身后主人的肩上，脚踝被赛文抓稳防止滑落；而他刚被扩张的穴口正在赛罗的注视下紧张地开合着，就像已经被挺立乳尖随着呼吸顶起又闭合的肩甲缝隙。  
赛罗看着微微皱眉按压小腹的师长，不禁想起过去无数个夜晚，自己用精液把对方填满然后在偷情之后和师长一起在浴缸中偷偷清理的样子。雷欧努力把微微鼓胀的肚子里的东西弄出来的样子，和当时一样.....在少年因回忆而恍惚时，随着一声小小的呻吟，一颗卵已经从穴口挤出弹在地上。赛罗看着努力生产的雷欧大口喘息的样子，突然发觉自己已经硬了好久。  
第二颗卵被排出时雷欧无疑已经有些脱力，高潮后的他有些使不上劲，胸肌用力的时候甚至渗出了乳滴，晃晃悠悠地挂在乳尖上引诱着赛罗。排出第三颗卵时，脱力的雷欧腹部不经意间放松，卵突然滑了回去撞上了敏感点。长者瞬间被激出，看着自己微微抬头的性器小声说自己不行了。  
“没办法，我们来帮你吧。”赛文放下肩上雷欧的双腿，双手环住了雷欧渗乳的胸部。雷欧作为L77的子民本身没有乳头，但赛文在改造雷欧时恶趣味地给他在肩甲下增加了乳尖。“如果后面被用到的话是不能产卵的，所以我们来刺激其他地方吧。”赛文说完技巧性地捏住雷欧的乳尖揉捏起来，与此同时赛罗默契地含住了雷欧挺立已久的性器。第四颗卵是在乳头被刺激时的干性高潮 下被挤出穴口的，高潮的另一部分原因是雷欧脑海中赛文的形象和赛罗重合带来的背德感；第五颗卵是在赛罗口中射出来后颤抖地排出的，然而正当长者准备一鼓作气排出最后一颗时，腹中的蠕动突然加剧起来，激烈的程度已经不是一颗休眠中的卵所能带来的了。  
“哎呀，最后一只已经迫不及待了，看来是你体内分泌的东西太多，让它们提前苏醒了啊。”赛文看着最后一只小家伙在因为生产而脱力的雷欧蠕动的样子说。  
家仆要被体内的触感弄疯了，粗糙的触手在他体内试探性地刮蹭。雷欧终于不管不顾地哭喊着把它弄出来，他不知道自己此时乳滴和体液一起被挤出来的样子有多可口。  
有什么坚硬的东西在后穴穴口打滑。家仆不敢相信地回头，结果迅速被赛文吻住。趁雷欧被吻分心的时候赛文顶了进去。  
雷欧惨叫起来，赛罗感到自己又硬了。“别担心，他们很顽强，毕竟他们就是为了这个用途被制造出来的。”赛文双手扶着家仆的腰享受着被卵开拓润滑的雷欧，性器顶过熟悉的内里的同时还顶到了那只吃掉了自己的卵膜而有力地蠕动的小家伙。雷欧感到自己马上就要死去了，因为被赛文顶入的同时，体内还被带吸盘的八只小小触手使劲刮蹭着内里。在赛罗渴望的目光下，多重的刺激让他流泪哭嚎出声。  
赛文最终射出来时雷欧已经失去了意识，曾经金色的闪亮眼灯现在不仅蒙上了一层水雾，还因为哭得太猛而微微泛红。赛文爱恋地抚摸着家仆痉挛的小腹，从恋恋不舍的穴口退出时连带着那个生机勃勃的小家伙也一起带了出来，弄出“啵”的一声。昏迷中的雷欧被这个动静弄醒，他看着面前仍然目光灼灼的赛罗笑了一下，伸出颤抖的手揉上赛罗的头镖。“后面大概是用不了了，用嘴帮你吧。”他的声音因为接连不断的哭嚎而沙哑。  
赛罗使用师长的喉咙时，为他那沙哑的闷哼声感到心疼。少年没有像以前一样过度深入，因为他知道，如果雷欧在这个沙哑的状态下干呕的话大概会很难受；所以赛罗只是让师父浅浅地含住自己的性器，反正雷欧熟知他的敏感带并且舌头很灵巧。过去两人在黑暗中偷情的经验起了作用，雷欧闭着眼睛也能手口并用地熟练照顾到赛罗的敏感带，并且好像是为了报复刚才赛罗吮吸自己乳尖发出的声音一样，从不喜欢在性事中发出声音的长者现在竟然在明亮的环境下和两个主人面前响亮地发出了吮吸声。赛罗迅速地脸红了，脸红得就像从不熟悉这样做的师父一样，更让他按捺不住的是，他的父亲貌似对眼前的场景兴致盎然，像是因为熟知眼前景象和过去两人偷情时的对比才会如此愉悦。更让少年没有想到的是师长此时竟然停了下来，饶有兴致地把玩他的反应。  
可恶，这简直是在玩火。精力旺盛的少年哪能忍住这样的挑逗，一挺身就没忍住把性器全部插入，双手扶住雷欧的两只头角委屈地抽插起来。  
别怪我太用力哦，明明是你先挑起的，为什么不知道爱惜自己呢，师父。少年无奈地想。  
不过还是加快速度吧，师父今天嗓子不舒服。反正已经忍不了多久了，才不怕被师父笑话呢。  
射出来的时候，赛罗及时从师父口中退出，因为他不想呛到长者。白色的液体从大口喘息的活尸的面庞上滴落，混合着眼泪一起。这时赛罗咬上了师长还溅着自己东西的侧颈。  
好美味。赛罗几乎因为从未品尝的绝妙口感而战栗了，他轻轻按住雷欧的脖子吮吸起来，力度介乎撕咬深吻之间——少年一向擅长在这两种欲望中保持平衡。  
赛罗，赛罗。他听到雷欧小声呼唤着。赛文当然也会听到，但他们不想管那么多。雷欧陷入昏迷、彩色计时器彻底变红时，他记住的最后一件事是赛罗抱住了倒下的自己。

【阿斯特拉】  
“雷欧哥哥！醒来了吗——不不不不先不要起来你还没恢复好躺会去躺会去不可以不听话啊——”  
看到兄长醒来，一直在旁边看书守候的阿斯特拉兴奋得书都丢了出去，本想蹦过去把赛罗的书捡回来，但在看到雷欧挣扎着起身时又扑上去把他按回床上轻松压住。“主人们都出去啦，赛罗也被主人带出去亲自训练了，大概一周后才能回来，所以这周看家的只有我们两个......”  
雷欧脸上带着虚弱的笑看着贴着自己的脸颊叨叨个不停的阿斯特拉，伸手抚摸幼弟那凹痕尚未消退的头角。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“一天！”  
“那泰罗这次可真是粗暴。”雷欧微微皱眉，用指关节轻轻刮蹭着幼弟头上被掐出的凹痕。“上药了吗？”  
“不碍事啦，就快好了。”幼弟满不在乎地用整个身体圈住哥哥，引得雷欧抽痛吸气——雷欧只有在阿斯特拉面前才会肆无忌惮地出声或是表露疼痛。“倒是哥哥你，这次真的被玩过火了啊——”幼弟的声音迅速地瘪下去，雷欧这才感到下身一阵刺痛。  
那天晚上的记忆已经不剩下多少，只是隐约记得自己被赛文抱进浴室清理一塌糊涂的内部。  
“知道他们去哪了吗？”雷欧试图转移话题。幼弟摇了摇头，“大概还是老样子吧。”  
雷欧阖上双眼逃避对话。赛文生性风流是吸血鬼家族公认的，去外面找情人也是常有的事，雷欧知道主人并不完全属于自己一个人，但这份心情让他胸口不是很舒服。赛文总是在寻花问柳归来后进食，说是想要品尝“嫉妒”的味道。雷欧知道这个古堡里的人都不会让自己产生这种心情......  
“雷欧哥哥。”阿斯特拉把他的脸扳过来，强行打断他的思绪，另一只手不安分地划过兄长刚刚恢复的胸部。“现在终于有时间陪我一起玩了吧？”

阿斯特拉不止一次看见过，哥哥在独自一人时偷偷排遣自己那根深蒂固的受虐欲。不同于自己身上被做实验时带来的快感（赛文和他总会不小心玩过火，每当阿斯特拉被叫到地下室去，雷欧和赛罗就知道自己又要被“打开”了），兄长性快感的一部分来源于被吸血；因此在主人们外出期间，久未放血的雷欧会在黄昏本该准时被饮用的时刻粗暴地弄破自己的喉咙，在如注的血流中喊着主人们的名字自慰并最终射在自己的血液中。了解到哥哥必须被满足的放血欲望后，阿斯特拉主动承担了在主人外出期间帮兄长纾解性欲的责任，两人会互相爱抚来获得满足感。他们把这当成互相喂食、互相瘙痒一样表达爱意的正常行为。虽然活尸的味觉不像吸血鬼那样能从血液中尝出其他味道，但两人交合的行为本来也只是为了获得快感。  
于是阿斯特拉用自己闪亮亮的眼睛望向兄长，他知道兄长无法抗拒这样的自己。  
“是谁刚刚还说不让我乱动的来着？”雷欧开玩笑地轻敲幼弟的头角。幼弟假装吃痛抗议，顺势翻身一滚跨坐在哥哥身上。  
“我会把雷欧哥哥轻拿轻放的，相信我。”阿斯特拉俯下身，双手捧住雷欧仍显虚弱的脸颊吻住了对方。  
真拿你没办法，雷欧看着弟弟兴奋得像拆开圣诞礼物的孩子一样小心扒开自己的衣服时小声说，眼下阿斯特拉勾起的嘴角颇有种撒娇成功的味道。  
“请放心把自己交给我吧，哥哥。我会做到你满意为止的哦。”

事实上，阿斯特拉在兄长还未从血宴的消耗中恢复过来的状态下向他求欢的另一个原因是，不想让兄长被噩梦困扰。雷欧时常会有精神和记忆不稳定的时刻，过去的幽灵总是在他的头脑中闹鬼。阿斯特拉有时会撞上雷欧深陷记忆漩涡的时候，看到哥哥双眼迷茫目光呆滞，像是在梦游。而每当他询问雷欧哥哥看到的记忆碎片时，哥哥总说无论如何都辨认不出具体内容，并且那些记忆总是断断续续没什么意义。尽管两人对此感到不安，但雷欧基本都是自己解决这些突袭的噩梦，再不济也会去找赛罗或者阿斯特拉。兄弟两人凭借血猎敏锐的直觉，隐约觉得唯有这件事，不可以找赛文。  
而赛文的确知晓雷欧的不安和不可名状的惶恐并刻意不点破，只是想观察他的反应并以此为乐。  
“赛罗不在的时候，只有我能照顾好哥哥。”怀着这样的心情，阿斯特拉咬破了哥哥的喉咙吮吸起来。他不敢喝得太多，尽管哥哥看上去很快乐，但雷欧毕竟是刚从昏迷中醒来的人。于是在感受到自己骑住的东西随着吮吸渐渐抬头后，阿斯特拉就着哥哥的血液润滑了自己，然后直直地坐了上去。  
“不用这么急的，痛吗？”雷欧听到幼弟倒吸一口气后露出担忧的神色。阿斯特拉含住他的性器扭动着摇了摇头，抓住兄长的手摸上了自己的性器，然后看着枕靠在床头的兄长那饱含爱欲的脸庞呻吟着大力动作起来。

当趁父亲不注意偷偷先一步溜回来的赛罗从窗户跃进古堡、像影子一样落地时，他意外地感知到了雷欧兄弟的气息就在不远处，并且愈发浓烈。  
更让他惊讶的是雷欧此时发出的声音，他从没听过这样的雷欧，毫不隐忍的喘息低沉又性感。他毫不掩饰地热烈代入了和自己交欢时发出这种声音的雷欧，于是等他意识到自己思考的声音太大、准备掩盖自己的气息时已经晚了。  
空气中弥漫的兄弟二人血液中原本坚韧柔和的单一前调突然变得像和弦一样复杂多样起来，种种情绪裹挟其中，仅仅是闻到就让人心猿意马。赛罗毫不怀疑自己已经被感知力超常的兄弟两人发现了，因为空气中原本色调单一的血腥气突然变调，被激得头皮发麻的赛罗感觉十里开外的鲨鱼都能因为这股血腥气而发狂。赛罗不禁有些羡慕这样享用雷欧的阿斯特拉。他不想打扰他们，但他不得不提醒两人有危险靠近。  
是血猎。

【赛文】  
赛文认为雷欧对于自己的最大意义，就是观赏用。一种珍贵的藏品，一件独一无二的杰作，最美味的血源和最忠诚的信徒；  
发现赛罗和雷欧的背德行为，于是干脆让他们在训练场更多接触，同时自己独自欣赏沉湎于背德感而交欢的两人；抹去兄弟二人的记忆，让生前对吸血鬼恨之入骨的两人死后心甘情愿地把生前用生命守护的奉为至宝的信念踩在脚下，作为自己著作中的垫脚石；为了调配更多种类的血液，不断在剧本中给予雷欧应得的刺激。  
如己所料的表演愈发激烈，赛文在恶趣味的引诱下，在血宴前对雷欧下了最后一个命令。  
“你愿意，为了我杀掉赛罗吗？”  
赛文当然知道雷欧无论如何都下不去手，他清楚雷欧不知道自己对于赛罗抱有和赛文同等的爱。于是他看着雷欧轻声保证着自己愿意尽力，感到满足。  
赛文只是好奇，好奇一切杰作会不会如约按照自己的剧本和预测进行，一切是否都在自己的掌控之中。在他的潜意识中，自己完美与否取决于自己杰作的优秀程度。  
他总是这样对外物看得透彻，因为他总是置身事外安心当个看客，对世间事物总是兴趣不大，每次出去寻花问柳归来也顶多把外界发生的大事在自己的剧本里面填两笔，并一边做着科学实验一边计划下一幕的彩排。而至于他自己，对雷欧那扭曲的爱情和占有欲、赛文自己是没有意识到，实则早就融于无数次啜饮家仆鲜血的愉悦中了。

“你的师长愿意为我杀掉你哦，我目前为止最完美的儿子。”和赛罗一起外出的那个夜晚，赛文这样说道。  
儿子的后背如他所料地僵硬了，刻意背对他的赛罗深吸好几口气才能强作镇定地说话。  
“能成功的话，尽管来就好了。你现在就可以动手不是吗。”赛罗尽可能地让自己的语气听上去轻蔑和不屑一顾。  
赛文满意地看到这孩子逐渐有了他的影子。或许他当真能成为自己目前为止最完美的后代也说不定。“如果你赢了的话，就可以和我一起惩罚没能完成任务的他哦。”赛文轻手轻脚地掩上儿子的房门，在自己的客房里用出色的听力听着儿子翻出窗户的声音，给血猎协会写了一封匿名信，告诉他们吸血鬼赛文的藏身之处，然后动身沿着儿子气息的痕迹追回古堡，迎接前来演出的人类。

【雷欧】  
雷欧和阿斯特拉在那个雨夜和前来取赛文性命的血猎对峙。打算将赛文一族彻底剿灭的血猎如愿重伤赛文，并用法术唤醒兄弟生前的记忆。往事浮现眼前，为正义葬送无数魔鬼的画面历历在目，再看看面前呼唤自己归去的血猎同僚，背后没于阴影中的猎物们…  
“雷欧，阿斯特拉，一起回家吧。”  
活尸闻言惊讶地望过去。眼前的血猎微笑着向他伸出手，雷欧依稀记得是回忆中频繁出现的一个战友。“我遵守了儿时的约定来救你——”  
然后他就被雷欧刺穿心脏，那是和雷欧一起学过的招式。难以置信地倒下的暮年血猎最后看到的是快速赶来的从未老去的阿斯特拉和长兄一起，对着曾经的战友亮出武器。  
“我的主人只有赛文，如此守护他便足够了。”  
“这样就最好了。”  
被护在家仆身后的赛文感到陶醉。这种原本光明磊落后面逐渐被黑暗同化的情节，这就是赛文剧本里的高潮，是作为艺术家和鉴赏家的赛文作品中最彻底的成功——包括自己被重伤跪在雷欧身后等待血猎恢复他们的记忆，全部都在他的剧本之中。赛文深知雷欧和阿斯特拉对自己重构的信仰是不可摧毁的，一切都是作为藏品家鉴赏家美食家的赛文在千百年的时间长河中培养的完美著作罢了。  
神一样给予人类生命、重塑人物性格、编写人类命运的举动，参悟永生的乐趣、游离于轮回之外，观赏芸芸众生以作乐的种族，成为不受世间法限制的、创造自己主宰的领域规则的神，这就是他所追求的艺术了。  
上帝的信徒变成了自己最优秀的作品，这真是终极的成就感。  
说到底，吸血鬼的道德观和人类根本不同，两个种族的隔阂堪比夏虫语冰。

“我失败了。”在和赶来的赛罗合力将血猎全部打退以后，雷欧对赛文汇报道。  
“为什么？你明明做得很好。”赛文明知故问，看向一直在雷欧身边晃悠方便自己被杀的赛罗。  
“我做不到。”雷欧如他所料地回答。活尸这时才开始直视自己对于赛罗那和赛文同等的情感。  
“没关系，我们回家吧，好孩子。”赛文起身扶住了雷欧，开始在心中安排即将到来的奖励和惩罚。

【END？】


End file.
